The compound sclareolide having the structure: ##STR3## has been found to be a valuable intermediate in preparing the compound having the structure: ##STR4## an important material for use in perfumery.
The compound which is the cyclic ether having the structure: ##STR5## has the been shown to be useful in U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,799 issued Jan. 17, 1989 as an intermediate in the creation of the compound having the structure: ##STR6## The compound having the structure: ##STR7## has been shown to be useful in U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,799 issued Jan. 17, 1989 as an intermediate in the creation of the compound having the structure: ##STR8## and has also been shown to be a useful precursor of the compound having the structure: at column 8, lines 58-60 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,799.
Indeed, U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,799 discloses the utilization of a culture containing the microorganism Hyphozyma roseoniger having the identifying characteristics of CBS 214.83 and ATCC 20604 capable of producing the diol having the structure: ##STR9## in a recoverable quantity upon the transformation of compounds including the compound having the structure: ##STR10## (sclareol) as well as the cyclic ether having the structure: ##STR11##
Table IV, thereof at column 12, lines 15-28 discloses yield of 96% when carrying out the reaction: ##STR12## under fermentation conditions using ATCC 20624.
There is no teaching or suggestion in the prior art of either (a) carrying out the reaction: ##STR13## via microbiological methods whereby the compound having the structure: ##STR14## is formed in relatively high yields or (b) carrying out the reaction: ##STR15## via a microbiological method using the organism Bensingtonia ciliata, ATCC 20919 or (c) carrying out the reaction: ##STR16## via a microbiological method using the organism Cryptococcus laurentii, ATCC 20920.
Furthermore, the organisms:
Cryptococcus albidus, ATCC 20918; PA0 Bensingtonia ciliata, ATCC 20919; PA0 Cryptococcus laurentii, ATCC 20920; and PA0 Cryptococcus albidus, ATCC 20921.
are novel organisms.